OfficerLunch Box
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: Gail and Holly are married, as story of their pain, triumphs and love.


Hey guys so tell me if I should do more. I love these characters the relationship between Gail and Holly is established.

* * *

Gail glared at her partner from the passenger seat of her squad car, Ollie was going on and on about how she treated her rookie. " I am just saying Peck, you might want to have Holly make some of those cookies you know just to tell him your not all hard core all the time" He said. " Oliver, he needs to learn that this is not the academy.

I mean look at what Andy had to do with Sam. The first time they met he almost took her jaw off, and she tackled him and arrested him." She gestured with her hands while still looking at the road.

She paused for a minute," I told him I was sorry I hit his vest and we got the perp. Cased closed if my wife makes cookies its of her own choice I will not be asking her such a thing." Oliver nodded his head in agreement, " Any way how was Celery, with you Sam and I's promotion?" Oliver shot her a look. " Well she is worried but proud, how about Holly?" Gail sighed as her heart clenched painfully as she thought about Holly's reaction.

FLASHBACK " Baby I'm so proud of you this is great, all your hard work is paying off." She beamed kissing Gail soundly. They had gone out to dinner and had enjoyed each others company. It had been latter on that night after Gail and Holly had gone to sleep, that Gail felt the bed dip as her wife left. Gail had waited 5 minutes before going after her, she saw the brunette standing at the coffee maker.

Her glasses were laying beside her and her shoulders were hunched as they shook with the quiet sobs she was letting out. Gail slowly walked to her and spoke softly. " Holly?" The pathologist shook her head, gripping the counter tighter. Gail slipped behind her and placed her hands over Holly's, gently prying them from the counter.

She wrapped them around Holly's stomach keeping her own on top of them, she buried her face in the crook of Holly's neck as she whispered," shhhhh its okay, I'm here, I've got you" Holly turned and threw her arms around Gail's neck, hot tears falling into Gail's t-shirt. " Okay baby, come here love" Gail said soothingly to her wife. She placed her hands on Holly's waist and lifted her up, Holly desperately wrapped her legs around Gail tightly. Gail walked back to their room whispering sweet nothings into her crying wife's ear. As Gail held her, Holly let her tears of frustration ,and fear from her nightmare, stream down her face. She hadn't realized she was talking until she saw the tears in Gail's eyes.

"Holly sweetheart, tell me what your so afraid of?" She whispered, her heart clenching uncomfortably in her chest as she saw the pain in Holly's eyes. " Im scared I am going to loose you, I am afraid you aren't going to come home one day, and I won't ever hear you voice, or feel your lips or hold your hand, or hold you when you've had a bad day. I'm terrified because I felt it once before, when you got shot, I saw you die Gail for those four minutes, and I can't, I won't survive if I ever feel that again." She sobbed as memories of Gail being shot flashed before her eyes. Her worst nightmare, forever stuck on the inside of her eyelids when ever she closed them.

" Holly baby, I know, I know, I am scared to. I've worked so hard to just be able to shoot and hear gun fire and to rehabilitate my shoulder and to deal with my heart. But Holly your my wife, I would do anything for you. Say the word baby, I'll hand in my gun and badge. I love you too much to see hurt you like this" Gail said her voice braking at being the cause of her wife's pain. Holly knew she could't and wouldn't take one of the few things that made her wife happy. She shuddered as she remembered the day that had nearly taken Gail from her. It had been a cold winter day in December a year ago.

Gail had died, she had been clinically deceased for 4 minutes. Gail had been on a break and they had gone to the little coffee stand about 5 minutes away from the station. Holly had been talking to Gail when suddenly she was on the ground behind the blond. Her heart had stopped as she saw Gail with her gun drawn aimed at a man with his drawn.

She heard Gail try and talk him down, but Holly could tell from where she was that the man was drunk. The two shots went off, him firing before her. Gail fell back into the thin glass around the bus stop, Gail had launched back up and taken one shot. The bullet catching in the middle of his forehead. Holly had breathed a sigh of relief, that soon turned into a scream. Gail turned to her and fell to her knees hand clutching at her chest drops of blood on her face from the glass, and the quickly spreading blood from her shoulder, Holly moved before her head could hit the ground.

Catching her as the blond gasped for air, Holly had ripped off Gail's vest checking to see where the second bullet had hit, all the while keeping pressure on Gail's shoulder. She hadn't realized she was crying until Gail reached up a blood covered hand and cradled her cheek leaving a red blotch of blood on Holly's tear stained face.

Holly couldn't hear but she knew the words coming out of her mouth were pleas, she was begging Gail to stay and to not leave her all alone. She had watched as a panic consumed Gail's piercing blue eyes, she saw Gail's face turn from pain to panic and she had heard the whimper that Gail let out as she said " No, I wanna stay" Holly had screamed as she saw Gail's eyes turn to her, already starting to get glassy. " I love you Holly" She whispered. Then nothing, the sirens stopped, the world stopped as Gail's eyes focused on nothing. The had that was clutching Holly's jacket fell to her side. Then there was pain, so much pain.

Holly knew she was screaming, she knew she was calling for Gail, she wanted her back. The heart stopping pain it caused her to think that Gail would never hold her again, that Holly would never see her smile was too much. Then there were arms around her trying to pull her away, she had clawed and screamed, she begged and pleaded with the person.

She heard Oliver's pained and anguished voice telling her to listen. The desperation in his voice made her stop and listen, and the sounds of the world had come rushing in. "The bullet hit her vest, and stopped her heart, stop the chest compressions give her adrenaline. She watched, holding on to Oliver for dear life as the medic drove a syringe into Gail's heart. Nobody breathed for what felt like hours, when Gail gasped and her body convulsed.

She closed her eyes tightly. Gail had to have metal plates all the way down her shoulder but they had no effect on her also had a heart condition which required Gail to breath differently when she panicked.

She had gone back to work with a new vigor, she new as much as she wanted she could't ask Gail to give up that much of herself, "No, I don't want that, I want you to do what you love. But Gail I need you to be safe, I need you to come home." Holly whispered as she pinned her eyes on Gail's ice blue ones. Gail nodded slowly her eyes reaching deep into Holly's soul as Holly straddled the blond. Her hands braced her hands on either side of Gail's head. " I love you" She said before crashing her lips to the blonds.

Her tongue moving in a dance as old as time. Holly hummed in content as Gail brushed her fingers over the bare skin of her hips. Their kiss was slow and full of love and full of promises. When they had to stop for air, Holly placed on last kiss on Gail's lips before slipping into her side and nuzzling her neck, placing a chaste kiss on the exposed skin of her collar bone she whispered. " Good night baby" Gail smiled softly and grabbed Holly's thigh, hooking it over her hip. She drew random patterns over the soft skin. Pressing gentle kisses to the top of Holly's head. END FLASHBACK.

Gail heard Oliver speaking softly to her, had not realized the tears that were streaming down her face. Their squad was on the side of the road. Oliver had his hand over hers, which gripped the seat in a white knuckled grip. " Hey there Gail" He said gently. " Lets go to the lab, okay, I know you worry about her. Lets go bring her lunch" Oliver suggested to her. " Why don't you ask her what she wants?" He said as he pulled off the side of the road " Wheat, mayo, turkey, lettuce, olives, and oil, salt and pepper." Gail said automatically.

Oliver nodded and drove off. Gail had calmed down by the time they got to the lab, the smile that stretched over her lips at the prospect of seeing her wife, couldn't be removed. As she opened the door she saw Holly struggling to not

strangled the intern she was talking to. Without even thinking Gail walked over and grabbed the scrawny kid by the collar of his lab coat and shoved him outside and closed the lab door. With her smile still on her lips she turned around and handed Holly her lunch.

" Hey Hol" she said kissing the brunette chastely. " Hey baby, I'm proud of you. He isn't on my floor bleeding with a bullet hole in him" She said through a mouth full of her sandwich. Gail smiled at her wife's praise. " So where is Oliver?" She asked wiping mayo off the side of her mouth. " He went to the station for something, he said he would pick me up on his way out" Gail said as she handed Holly a napkin from the bag.

" So what are our plans?" Holly asked propping her legs up on Gail's lap. " Well my shift is over soon so " She said checking her watch. Just then her phone rang. Holly stood up and cleaned up the trash, as she heard the Gail's side of the conversation. " Yeah okay, thanks Olie" She hung up with a smile. " Well never mind it looks like I'm off now. Ollie called in a favor" Holly nodded and said " I can be out of here in the next 10 minutes"

* * *

I don't know tell me what you think. I love Rookie blue and Gail and Holly.


End file.
